Huey Freeman
Huey (full name: Huey P. Freeman) is one of the main protagonist in not only all of Luv ta Luv ya stories but also in the animated series The Boondocks. Background (Story) It seems as if in her stories the author has followed the original in the series. He grew up with his younger brother Riley in Chicago with his Aunt Cookie and Granddad. It is unknown how his parents died but after they did Granddad collected their inheritance and moved them to woodcrest. Personality (Story) Through all of the stories Huey seems to be a quiet, highly intelligent person who rarely smiles or jokes around. He is aware of the stability of the country and hates the absurdity of the place he lives in. Although sometimes he seems to be cold hearted he does genuinely care for the people close to him. This is shown through all the stories as he tries his hardest to protect as many people as he can. Through teenage and young adult life Huey has been a well known revolutionary. His protests usually touches upon society, businesses and corporations, African American culture and American society as a whole. Just like the series the author has shown Huey to be very wise beyond his years. Although unlike in the series Huey does not seem to have the answers to everything. He often just stays quiet and figures things out with everybody else. For example in Life's Complications he was often surprised and confused by the many clues thrown at him. Although he sometimes does show his 6th sense and figures things out faster than other people. Huey seems to take a huge interest in Malcolm X books and the newspaper. Although in Rosa Freeman it's said he only reads it so see what kind of 'bullshit' the people find interesting that day. As for Malcolm X whenever it is shown for the characters to just be sitting around she mentions him just reading a Malcolm X book. In Life's Complications: we want answers he even goes as far as to give Ceaser and Sophie a Malcolm X book collection before they leave for college. He also seems to hate going anywhere where alot of people are (school, the mall etc.) and spends most of his time either in his room, the living room when nobody is there, and the big tree. Huey is also known to be highly gifted/skilled in martial arts. Although his known favorite weapon is his katana he also is gifted in hand-to-hand combat, a broken broom, and nun-chunks. He often demonstrates his ability whenever he gets into a fight or battle with someone. His fighting skills far surpasses the expected from someone of his age (18 - 38). He has won many fights but he has also lost some. As in Life's Complications: we want answer he nearly lost to Cairo but ended it by throwing a lighter on the ground causing the whole place to blow up. He always fights with his younger brother Riley and has won ever fight. Huey has been shown to be very disciplined and can fight an armed opponent with ease. It is known that Huey respects and admires many several historical figures. He even went as far as to name his daughter Rosa Freeman (named after Rosa Parks). It is also stated that Huey is named after Huey P. Newton he co-founder of the Black Panther. He has said that one of his hero's are Muhammad Ali. He also has many posters of historical figures in his and Riley's room. Even though Huey rarely smiles several occasions through the stories the author has written Huey smiling or a small smile or smirking. This usually happens only when something truly funny (that would have others in tears) or when someone he likes says something funny. Such as Jazmine, through them dating it is said when him and her are alone he smiles more around her. He also has smiled from things Sophie said (hinting that he did have a crush on her). He only smirks when he thinks someone has made a complete fool of themselves after he warned them, this shows that maybe Huey does like to see people get their consequences after they ignored him. He mostly smirks at these results from Riley (possibly because he is the one who ignores him the most). He also does it when someone says something that he knows they didn't mean to and embarrass themselves (in Life's Complications when Sophie yelled at him Huey to "Just take off the shirt!" she immediately realized it sounded different then intended so she blushed causing Huey to smirk). Apperance (Story) Huey has been described (similar to the series) with a huge dark brown hair that he wear consistently as an Afro. Unlike the series he is written to be much taller than most of the characters (Riley, Jazmine, Sophie, Natasha, Cindy, and the same height as Ceaser) although he is shorter than some (Daniel, Lamilton, and possibly Cairo since he was able to lift him high in the air). This could possible just be because he is 18 - 38 through Luv ta Luv ya stories. He is also written to have wine eyes (or sometimes written as maroon). He is light skinned and his face is in a permanent scowl. Although sometimes the author say he has a nonchalant face (neutral). It is said through his life Huey stays very buff (even showing that he has an 6 pack in Life's Complications). Although she does say he has an 6 pack in other stories it says he has a 8 pack indicating that Huey does work out. It is said that Huey Afro got smaller due to him getting it partially burned off when he fought Cairo. In Rosa Freeman or other stories where Huey is an adult it is said that Huey's Afro did get bigger and his muscle (showing that he gets the 8 pack in his older life). He also has small stubble but ultimately look similar to how he did as a teen and younger child. In other words Huey is very handsome and has proven that through all of the stories. Such as many of the characters start to like him ignoring his rudeness and focusing only on his appearance. Relationships (see: Huey's relationships) Skills/Abilities Truthfull- Huey has been known to be very truthful no matter the cost of people emotional pain to it. Although very sensitive subjects he tries to be a bit kinder he still says the truth Blunt- Many times Huey has just said something that might have been at the wrong time. He is very blunt to things without realizing it or prehapes not really caring. Caring- Although having his mean times if Huey cares for you expect to be protected. He really does try to protect the people close to him Katana- He is a skilled swordsman and shows it several times through all her stories Nun chunk- Although never mentioned in her books (yet) Huey has admitted that aside from his katana his third best defense is his nunchunks Hand-to-hand combat- Huey has shown he is very good in hand to hand combat not only in her stories but also through the series and comics. Ladies Man- Despite his mean demeanor many many girls are always attracted to Huey. This is usually just because he is very good looking. Attractiveness- Huey is very attractive and mentioned almost all the time through every single chapter. Protective- He tries to protect anyone close to him and has admitted and shown that through all of her stories. Loyal- Huey has never turned his back on anyone unless completely forced Quotes (Story) 'Life's Complications' "Look at this shit they try to feed us! I hate lunch time; all of this food they're feeding us is just a way so we can all die sooner!" - Chapter 1 "Jazmine you can't force anyone to like or 'love' you." - Chapter 5 "You know one thing about us antisocial people we can tell when something's wrong with each other even if other people can't." - Chapter 9 "Good news nothing's wrong, Bad news that slushy you were drinking could possibly kill you." - Chapter 16 "I kissed Sophie." - Chapter 17 'Life's Complications: we want answers' "So where do we start?" - Chapter 3 "It's an old Arabic proverb which means 'A known mistake is better than an unknown truth." - Chapter 5 "Cairo you stupid bitch!" - Chapter 19 "I don't know. Do I look like Riley?" - Chapter 22 "It took you long enough." - Chapter 35 'Rosa Elizabeth Freeman' "Yea, and if anyone messes with you, which I doubt, don't forget my katana." - Chapter 1 "You kissed Hiro Otomo?" - Chapter 5 "It isn't funny I had to let her play in it afro every night because you assured her it was a bear." - Chapter 8 "She didn't." - Chapter 11 "No I hate Hiro." - Chapter 12 'A Thug's Life' "I guess Huey Jr. can be an option." - Chapter 3 "So again why are WE here?" - Chapter 7 "Are you guys gonna come in or are you gonna sit out there and cuddle?" - Chapter 8 "Jazmine she's not our priority right now." - Chapter 10 "Stop defending my wife!" - Chapter 10 '100 Days of The Boondocks Love' Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Characters